Reasons A Degrassi Story
by Madstorm
Summary: After summer vacation; its back to school for Degrassi! Eli is trying to win Clare's heart back. But will someone ruin his chances? Is the past back to get Clare? Will everything go completely haywire? Here comes goodbye? Dramas heading back to Degrassi.


_**Reasons ….**_

_**Chapter 1; a new beginning **_

Eli looking curiously at Clare says _"Hey, I know we haven't talked since the break up but I wanted you to know I'm sorry for what I put you through, I guess you were right, I wasn't completely over Julia, I was just letting you know that I've been thinking about one person over summer vacation, and one person only."_ Clare with her crystal blue eyes looks up meeting Eli's big brown eyes. He pauses, looking into Clare's eyes, He sees the memories they shared last year in them. Eli thinking to himself, "If I had one chance, one chance to make things between me and Clare right again, I would." "And…..?" Clare interrupting his flashbacks. "You, Clare. I've been thinking about you." Her delicate porcelain cheeks started coloring in a tint red. Clare was flattered. Eli knew, right there he had won her heart back, once again. Everything was falling back into place for Eli Goldsworthy. "Clare, would you ever consider giving me one more chance?" Eli confidently asked. Clare sincerely smiled and answered "It wouldn't be a definite yes but I have to wait a couple weeks, See how things go, and see if I feel the same way as I did with you last year." Eli smirks "I haven't changed; I'm still crazy about you, Clare." Clare blushes and says "Then what could possibly go wrong?" interrupts the class. "Class, A new, well another student has decided…." "Well I really had no choice." He says to , He, Looking around the room, spots Clare. Now he's smiling nervously. "Okay, well another 10th grade student is joining our creative writing class. " She says to everyone. Clare, acknowledging what just told the class, looks up. She couldn't believe it. "WHY!" was screaming in her head. "Oh, no the pasts coming back to haunt me….." She thought. "K.C Guthrie" reminded the class. "Hmmmm… K.C where to seat you? How about take that empty seat besides Eli, in front of Adam." Eli raises an eye brow. "This kid better not be a punk or it'll be like reruns of last year with Fitz… I mean I heard of him around the school, He used to drink with Fitz, you know he must be out to get me as well, and besides the fact he looks like a complete ass hole." Eli murmurs to Adam. "Nah, He's cool, I've hung out with him before because Drew. K.C, Well He kind of reminds me of you, Eli. In a way." Eli laughs "Okay, Well I'm still going to ask Clare what she thinks of him." Going back to Clare. "Diagonally across from me, of course Things can't get any more awkward; I mean at least didn't put him in our writing group!" Clare quietly whispered to herself. "! K.C needs to be in a writing group!" Marisol says. "She wants him in hers obviously." Adam laughed in Eli and Clare's ears. "Your right Marisol. Well, somewhere, where he's focused, K.C would you like to pick your group or do you want me to do it for you?" K.C smiled a little then began to speak. "I would probably be most focused on my work if I was in a group with…." Marisol showing K.C hand signals to pick her group. Clare was rolling her eyes, "It's so predictable what group he's going to pick" she says angrily to Adam. "Clare." K.C says. Eli looking confused and pissed off says "But, she's in our group." "You wouldn't mind making room for one extra person, would you Mr. Goldsworthy." said with a dash of frustration. "Not at all ." Eli looking disappointed. "This blows." Eli says to Adam. "C'mon Eli, Give K.C a chance, he's cool." Adam consisting Eli. "Okay class, today we are going to work with our groups, Continue on the pros and cons of Shakespeare." Clare, Eli, Adam, and K.C all sit in a group. Clare being unmorally quiet just sits there and does her work silently. "Someone let the cat out of the bag" Adam says to all of them. "There's not much to say Adam." Eli says with aggravation. "What's up with you?" Clare asks with concern. "I don't know, I'm just mad. No offense K.C but I just liked it to be me, Clare, and Adam." Eli says. "I totally understand. I'll ask to change me into Marisol's group or something, Sorry for intruding." K.C says drearily. As K.C walks away, a big guilt hits Clare in the face. "K.C wait!" K.C turns around and looks at Clare. A flashback pulls Clare back to the good old days in freshmen year. "You're so much more than the smart one. ""And who are you not ready to be in a relationship with?" Clare: "We fight because we're afraid if we stop, we'll do this... (Attempts to kiss him but he turns away) maybe I got it all wrong." K.C.: "No, you got it right." (Pulls Clare in for a kiss) All the memories are rolling in her mind like a movie at a theater. "Clare?" K.C pulls her back into reality. "You can stay in our group." Clare immediately says. Eli looking surprised as if she said that. "He's going to ruin my chance!" Eli rumbles to Adam. "She is acting really different. She would have told us if she had something for him…. Right?" Adam confronts Eli. K.C and Clare come back to the group. "Well, I guess he's going to stay in our group." Clare stutters. Eli slams his stuff down and says "Clare, Can I talk to you, in private." Eli drags Clare to a corner of the room. "Oh, boy, this can't be good." K.C says with distress to Adam. "It's Eli, he's in love with Clare." "Is there something I should know about?" Eli asks Clare. "What are you talking about Eli!" Clare asks nervously. "I'm talking about you and…and…" "K.C?" Clare interrupts. "Yeah, K.C." Eli says with a strong attitude. "It's just me & K.C, well have a….a….." "A what?" A connection!" Eli complains. "Noooooo!, A Past!" Clare resumes. Eli looking confused says " I need sometime alone." He walks out of the classroom to take a walk. "So, what's going on between you and Clare?" Adam asks K.C. "It's nothing. It's just that we used to date." K.C smirks a little. "But I was an idiot and picked the blonde cheerleader over her and knocked her up." "So this is gonna be one hell of a year." Adam quirkily says to K.C. Later on Eli asks Adam "What's with Clare and K.C?" What are they acting like that?" "Reasons…" Adam responds.


End file.
